dokaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Job
Jobs are a major aspect to Dokapon the World, Dokapon Kingdom, and Dokapon Journey. They define how the Adventurer looks, grows, and plays. Jobs affect 8 things and Base Stats: #The character's appearance. #What stats increase at level up. #Which Battle Skills can be learned when leveling up the job. #What Field Skill the Adventurer has. #How many Items and Field Magic can be held. #The effectiveness of certain Weapons. #The salary and job level pay raise multiplier. #The bonus prerequisites for each week. When starting a new game, only the Warrior, Magician, and Thief jobs can be picked. Other jobs can only be obtained during the game. For example, it is impossible to begin a game as an Acrobat, which requires a Show Ticket, obtained in the Casino Cave. Once the conditions for a job have been met, a message at the start of the player's next turn will state: "You can now become a(n) job." The previous message does not include Darkling. Adventurers can get new jobs at Dokapon Castle. This does not apply for Darklings, as you cannot choose to become a Darkling at Dokapon Castle. Giving the King a Show Ticket, Lost Technology, or Hero License unlocks the ability to change into an Acrobat, Robo Knight, or Hero respectively. Job Level When signing up for a new job, the job will start at level 1. You level up your job by winning in battles, either by defeating your opponent or your opponent giving up; for every 7 battles you win, your job level increases by 1, to the maximum of 6. In addition, defeating Adventurers gives you double job experience, whether they die or Give Up. Every time you level up, your pay is multiplied by a value determined by your class. At level 2 and level 4, a new Battle Skill is unlocked, and can be switched to at once. Once a job has been raised to level 6, it is considered mastered and will provide an additional stat point at level up. This will be retained throughout the entire game, even if the character changes job at Dokapon Castle. In addition, for every job an Adventurer has mastered, that Adventurer gets a 100% increase in their salary listed as "Job Mastery Bonus." For example, if an Adventurer has mastered 4 jobs and has a salary of 500G, they will receive 2,500G. (500G base plus 2,000G Mastery Bonus") As such, to maximize stat gains on level up and monetary gain every week, it is best to change jobs quickly after mastery is achieved. This does not apply for Darklings, as Darklings cannot level up, and have no pay. Stats There are 5 main types of Stats: Base Stats, Level Up Stats, Mastery Stats, Extra Stats, and Equipment Stats. Base Stats Base Stats are 17 stat points that are determined by the class you are actively playing as (10 HP=1 point). For example, the Warrior's base stats are 50 HP, 5 AT, 4 DF, 1 MG, and 1 SP. If you would switch to Magician, your base stats would be 40 HP, 5 AT, 2 DF, 3 MG, and 3 SP. If your stats as a Warrior were 1,000 HP, 100 AT, 100 DF, 100 MG, and 100 SP, if you switched to a Magician, your stats would then be 990 HP, 100 AT, 98 DF, 102 MG, and 101 SP. Level Up Stats Level Up Stats are the stats gained upon level up dependent on your class. They also include the 2 stat points per level you get to choose where they go every level. They do not include Mastery Stats. Level Up Stats are permanent, and are kept upon switching jobs. Mastery Stats Mastery Stats are Stats that are gained every level up after you master a specific job. For example, if I master Warrior, I get +1 AT every level up for the rest of the game. If I level up as a Warrior after mastering Warrior, I would get +3 AT (+2 AT for leveling up and +1 AT for mastering Warrior), +1 DF, and +10 HP. If I would switch my job to be a Magician, upon level up, I would get +'1 AT', +2 MG, +1 SP, and +10 HP. Mastery Stats are permanent, so they will not change upon switching jobs. Extra Stats Extra Stats are Stat Points that you gain (or lose) other than leveling up. These include getting to the castle in Story Mode, using the spell Vacuum (or getting hit by Vacuum), getting abducted by a UFO, and the Mystery Spell having a chance of giving you +2 to all stats (+20 to HP) Equipment Stats As the name implies, Equipment Stats are given to you based on the Equipment you are currently wielding. If you lose a piece of equipment, you lose all stats that the equipment item gave to you. Also, when using certain equipments, your stats may be lowered (normally SP). Note: Under no circumstance can your stats be lowered under 1. Also, you cannot lose Base Stats; they can be altered, but never lost (For example, getting a shield that lowers your speed below your base is fine). Starting Jobs These three jobs are the only jobs available to you before you've done anything in a new game. They are always available. Throughout the game, you can change your job at any time at Dokapon Castle except when ending the chapter. Warrior Stats/Level: +2 AT, +1 DF, +10 HP Mastery: +1 AT/Level Base Stats: 50 HP, 5 AT, 4 DF, 1 MG, 2 SP Field Skill: At the start of the turn, your AT has a chance to be temporarily increased. Go to Warrior info Page. Magician Stats/Level: +2 MG, +1 SP, +10 HP Mastery: +1 MG/Level Base Stats: 40 HP, 5 AT, 2 DF, 3 MG, 3 SP Field Skill: Lets you use 2 field magics in the same turn. Go to Magician info Page. Thief Stats/Level: +1 AT, +2 SP, +10 HP Mastery: +1 SP/Level Base Stats: 40 HP, 5 AT, 3 DF, 1 MG, 4 SP Field Skill: Steal a single item or field magic from players you pass. Go to Thief info Page. Unlockable Jobs These jobs can be reached by mastering any combination of the three starting jobs. Cleric Stats/Level: +1 DF, +1 MG, +20 HP Mastery: +1 DF/Level Prerequisites: Master Warrior, Magician, or Thief Field Skill: Randomly recover HP at the start of a turn. Go to Cleric info Page. Spellsword Stats/Level: +2 AT, +2 MG Mastery: +1 AT/Level Prerequisites: Master Warrior and Magician Field Skill: Randomly reflect field magic back at the caster. Go to Spellsword info Page. Alchemist Stats/Level: +1 DF, +2 MG, +1 SP Mastery: +1 MG/Level Prerequisites: Master Magician and Thief Field Skill: Randomly duplicate items or field magics in your inventory. Go to Alchemist info Page. Ninja Stats/Level: +2 AT, +2 SP Mastery: +1 SP/Level Prerequisites: Master Warrior and Thief Field Skill: Allows the use of 2 items in the same turn. Go to Ninja info Page. Monk Stats/Level: AT +1, DF +1, HP +20 Mastery: +10 HP/Level Prerequisites: Master Cleric Field Skill: Increases stats other than HP as you lose HP. Go to Monk info Page. Special/Secret Jobs These jobs require special Items to unlock. Darkling It becomes available when the user has been in last place for a long time (two weeks or longer) and the user reaches the Dark Space in Asiana. The Dark Space can be reached automatically by using Weber's "Contract," which he gives to you randomly when hearing the "whispers of dark revenge" (symbolized by a bat hovering over the character's head). The Darkling is the only job that can not be chosen at Dokapon Castle. Go to Darkling info Page. Acrobat Stats/Level: +1 AT, +1 DF, +1 SP, +10 HP Mastery: +10 HP/Level Prerequisites: Obtain Show Ticket Field Skill: Randomly revives you upon death. Go to Acrobat info Page. Robo Knight Stats/Level: +1 AT, +1 SP, +2 DF Mastery: +1 DF Prerequisites: Master Alchemist and Monk, obtain Lost Technology Field Skill: Randomly activates a Multi Crystal. Go to Robo Knight info Page. Hero Stats/Level: +1 AT, +1 DF, +1 MG, +1 SP Mastery: +1 AT Prerequisites: Master Spellsword, Ninja, Acrobat and obtain Hero License Field Skill: Allows the use of an item and a field magic in the same turn. Go to Hero info Page. Links *Class Guide by KainVermillion Category:Jobs Category:Lists